


I Am Glad You’re Here

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen disobeyed Arthur’s orders and came after him. Just because she is his servant, does not mean she has to do as he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Glad You’re Here

They stood on the shores of the Great Seas of Meredor, side by side. Arthur was dressed in armour and Gwen is clothes he brother Elyan had left behind years ago. Both were ready for what would greet them at any moment, even though Gwen knew she had no business being there. 

Arthur had forbid her from coming. Gwen, of course, had not listened. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Arthur said.

Gwen glanced at him, feeling the grim press of reality. She knew Arthur well enough by now to know he would only say such as thing if he were certain they would not survive.

“Even though I ordered you not to come, I’m glad you came,” Arthur said.

Gwen couldn’t help but smile. “Just because you’re a prince doesn’t mean I have to do what you tell me too,” she said.

Arthur smiled, glancing at her. “We could die, you know.”

“Then I’ll die by your side,” Gwen said.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. “You are strange, Guinevere,” he said. “But thank you for being here.”

His words made every inch of grow warm. “Of course, sire,” she said.

At that moment, a horrible roar came from the cave behind them. Gwen spun around, heart pounding as she unsheathed her sword clumsily. Thankfully, Arthur was too busy grinning like a mad man to notice that, despite her courageous words, she was terrified.

“Ready to face the beast, Guinevere?” Arthur asked.

“I was born ready,” Gwen said.

Arthur laughed, charging into the cave, Gwen hot on his heels.


End file.
